Celos silenciosos
by Onmyuji
Summary: El espejo de Kanna no mentía. Y la atención que Kagura le da a Sesshomaru era una tontería. ¡Él debería ser el atendido, no el perro! Naraku, ¿acaso estás celoso? Regalo de cumpleaños para Agatha Romaniev del foro ¡Siéntate!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi._

_¡Tarde pero segura! X3 Este es el segundo regalín para Agatha por su cumpleaños :3 esta ocasión un NarakuxKaguraxSesshomaru XD aunque creo que todo está muy centrado en Naraku, porque la idea de la que nació este regalo iba inclinada en esa perspectiva. ¡Espero que te guste, Agatha! Y que cumpla tus expectativas, y el IC y todo X3 estoy toda ansiosa porque lo leas y espero de todo corazón que te guste (L)._

_Por si acaso, el título del fic salió de una canción de X-Japan xD pero no está basado en la letra, definitivamente :3 Ahora sí, ¡a leer!_

* * *

**Celos silenciosos.**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

El espejo de Kanna no mentía.

En algún momento quiso convencerse de que era una pútrida ilusión, producto de su auto-intoxicación con miasma, pero la segunda vez que lo vio, comenzó a dudar de su salud mental.

Para su desgracia, no tenía a buen atino el salir y darle el merecido castigo a la mujer, a pesar de mandar a sus insectos venenosos a hacer su trabajo de vigilante en vivo y en directo. Los youkais se arremolinaban en su interior de manera incoherente y su propio organismo aún no terminaba de digerir su más reciente adquisición.

Aun quitó los ojos del espejo y se concentró en sus pensamientos, completamente seguro de que esto no pasaría a mayores.

* * *

Pero la situación se salió de su jodido control.

Su cuerpo seguía en constante trabajo por dominar el nuevo poder que se le había otorgado y era una pesadilla y un puto dolor de cabeza siquiera imaginarse que las cosas fueran peor.

Peores que una noche de descanso del cuerpo hanyou relleno de extremidades y miasma. Peor que colgar de algunos tejidos ponzoñosos, mientras Kanna le otorgaba un poco de entretenimiento con las más recientes noticias del exterior.

Ahí donde Kagura tenía encuentros _aparentemente_ casuales con cierto Taiyoukai de distinguido porte y gracia.

Ahí donde Sesshomaru lo buscaba.

* * *

Kanna le dedicaba el gesto apacible y vacío, mientras él fingía que nada pasaba.

¿Qué iba a pasar con él? Nada.

Que Kagura hiciera lo que se le diera su puta gana no era su problema. En tanto hiciera sus encargos y le diera alguna molestia de cuando en cuando al grupo de Inuyasha, ¿qué más daba?

Pero sentía las llamas del infierno abrazándolo despiadadamente, aunque para él apenas era un bochornillo incómodo (según él). La irritación de verla contonearse sardónicamente por los pasillos de su castillo mientras abanicaba lentamente y luego él la llamó, pseudo interceptándola.

—¿A dónde vas, Kagura? —Como su dueño y creador, se sintió con el poder y la autoridad de exigir respuestas.

—Vete al carajo, Naraku. —Y ella no se mordió la lengua en ignorarlo.

Pero era claro que se iba, podía alcanzar a oler las emociones precipitarse por el femenino cuerpo, como la luminosa expectativa emocional de alcanzar la libertad que él le había arrebatado cuando le arrancó el corazón, antes de dejarla ir por la vida.

Y luego los demonios pululando en su débil mente, salieron a su encuentro y escupieron en su cara.

_Kagura tiene encuentros casuales con alguien. Y no es contigo._

* * *

El espejo de Kanna no le mentía.

¡Kagura admiraba a Sesshomaru! O quizás, se atrevía a afirmar, había algo mucho más que eso en ella. Lo sabía mientras veía a la youkai insinuarse, medio que enserio, medio que no. Despilfarrando sensualidad sin tener que desnudarse, moviéndose cadenciosa alrededor del imponente ser de cabellos blancos, como una ligera brisa rodeándolo.

Ya no quería ni contar las veces que ese par se había encontrado a sus espaldas. O creyendo que lo hacían a sus espaldas, porque con su persona era como tener ojos hasta en la nuca.

Nadie sospechaba nada.

* * *

¿Qué tenía ese perro que no tenía _**él**_?

Era tan alto como él. Tan refinado como él (aunque sus refinados gustos quizás fueran distintos). Y si pudiera medir lo frío, cruel y despiadado que podía ser en comparación con Sesshomaru, seguro que estaban igualados en fuerzas.

Le daba la impresión de que eran como las dos caras de la misma moneda: una cara buena _y otra mala_. Aún no le daba remordimiento consentir ser el lado malo de esa moneda.

¿Kagura cree que podía jugar con él, que podía buscar la libertad en las manos del perrucho ese? De acuerdo. Él también podía jugar con eso.

Naraku tenía a Kikyou. ¡Sí! Kikyou era lo que él siempre deseo, la razón por la cual había aceptado este nuevo cuerpo, el motivo de su eterna rivalidad con Inuyasha (a quien, por suerte, Kagura no se había dignado a perseguir ni a recurrir), la llave que había dado cuerda a su búsqueda por la Shikon no Tama...

Pero sus pensamientos no hilvanaron más sobre la miko, sino que tejieron toda una serie de elocuentes ideas sobre otra criatura sobre natural. Porque Kagura _era suya_. De una forma retorcidamente extraña, se pertenecían. Él era su creador, él era el universo entero de esa mujer. Él tenía algo que nadie más podría tener de ella, literalmente. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero aún sería de su poderoso ser, una y otra vez.

* * *

Esa maldita mujer no se saldría con la suya.

Estaba tan furioso de enterarse de que un nuevo encuentro entre la mujer de los vientos y el youkai perro había dado lugar, que no pudo soportar más lo que sus ojos veían y decidió darle una lección a su vástago.

Kanna permaneció en su lugar, observando el único punto ciego de su amo y creador: él mismo.

Se arrastró por el putrefacto cuarto, lleno de miasma y cadáveres de los más diversos y deformes youkai que alguna vez fueron parte de su cuerpo. El olor a descomposición y muerte golpeó la nariz de la _nada_. Ella no se inmutó.

Dio vueltas cual león enjaulado, muriendo de deseos de tirarse de los cabellos y hacer volar la cabeza de cuanto ser se le plantara enfrente, cuando una idea, tan macabra como cruel y divertida, cruzó su mente como un rayo de luz y esperanza mortales.

De una de las mangas de sus ropas, sacó aquella esfera rojiza que temblaba en pequeñas punzadas pausadas y al compás de un ritmo imaginario y bien conocido que parecía latir en un desesperado intento de frustrar sus malvados planes. Era increíble como una cosa tan pequeña y delicada se batiera entre la vida y la muerte al estar en las manos de su amo y creador.

El corazón de Kagura parecía latir en una amenaza totalmente directa a su persona. Y sintió que el odio subía por su esófago malvado y su brazo tembló mientras concentraba su fuerza en la mano que mantenía cautivo aquel pequeño órgano.

Luego lo apretó más fuerte de lo que fue capaz.

Aquella emoción que lo doblegó por unos momentos fue rápidamente reemplazada por la frialdad calculadora de su real persona, quien pronto azotó su mente y la dejó vacía de todos aquellos pensamientos. Y por un momento se dio asco de sí mismo, cuando detuvo el tormento a su engendro y escondió de su vista el preciado órgano.

Había actuado como un puto humano. Y eso le jodía la existencia.

Pero si había algo que le molestaba aún más que haberse comportado como un humano, eran esos demonios en su interior, acostumbrados a pulular y tomar control de su mente ocasionalmente, siendo que su organismo aún no se adaptaba ni digería del todo a la absorción de otras vidas. Los mismos demonios que lamieron su interior lascivamente, recordándole.

_Kagura jamás será tuya por voluntad, no importa cuántas veces amenaces con romperle el corazón._

* * *

Kagura lo tenía hasta las pelotas. Y Sesshomaru también.

¿Acaso creía ella que jamás se daría cuenta? ¿Que guiando a Sesshomaru dejando pistas de lo más obvias por el camino, llevándolo hasta su lúgubre mansión en las faldas de la montaña, sería atrapado in fraganti y a total merced del perrucho ese?

¡Kagura tenía qué estarle tomando el pelo, carajo!

Aún tuvo a buen atino abandonar la casona cuando Sesshomaru ya estaba cerca, pero no tanto. Expulsó todo el miasma y extensiones de cuerpo lo más fuerte que pudo y el mismo impulso de huir de su persona lo llevó a lares distintos, como una marejada de maldad que huía de la luz y la pureza.

Sesshomaru trató de darle alcance, pero aún era más veloz que él cuando una masa de seres sobrenaturales lo guiaba. Punto para Naraku.

Y esa Kagura. ¡Perra desgraciada que era! Una perra digna del bastardo de Sesshomaru, traicionera inmunda que tuvo el descaro de seguirlo en su plumilla como quien no quiere la cosa. Podía olerla aún mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad, surcando los cielos en su nube de miasma; sentir el corazón femenino encogerse de angustia. O quizás de miedo.

Esa mujerzuela no sabía con quién se había metido; porque así como le había dado la vida, así podría quitársela.

Encontró algún lugar cómodo para refugiarse apenas una o dos horas después de haberse marchado de su ya no tan secreto y viejo escondite. Un castillo abandonado en medio de la nada, desolado por lo que parecía una guerrilla local. El cielo se tupió de nubarrones purpúreos y cayó en la cuenta de que pronto el clima cambiaría (fuera culpa suya o no).

En un golpe seco, su cuerpo y sus extremidades podridas cayeron vorazmente en el castillo, destruyendo parte de la infraestructura y devorando rápidamente el espacio. Naraku respiró pesadamente, no como si estuviera aliviado, asustado y cansado; sino más bien harto. Frente a él, pronto acudieron sus más duraderas creaciones.

Kagura se removía incómoda frente a su creador mientras jugueteaba con el abanico en su mano. Era evidente quién tenía la culpa.

—¿Te divertiste, Kagura? —Las palabras de Naraku salieron con burla de sus labios mientras echaba una mirada a su acompañante. La mujer de ojos rubí se puso blanca como el papel mientras veía al que era su creador y se ocultó bajo su abanico.

—N-no sé de qué hablas.

¿Ella pensaba que negándolo todo iba a salvar su pellejo? Podría matarla por semejante atrevimiento. Pero en lugar de caminar hacia ella para tentarla a pedir perdón de rodillas y jugar con su maltrecho corazón, se acercó hasta ella y le tomó el mentón, sin cortar comunicación visual el uno del otro.

Luego, como si algún impulso interno hubiese reaccionado en el, abrió la boca y su lengua salió al encuentro de la piel femenina, lamiendo suave y delicadamente la mejilla de la mujer de los vientos, deleitándose muy lentamente de la calidez de la misma.

El rostro de Kagura se contorsionó en una mueca de asco vulgar y profundo mientras sentía el hálito viciado de la boca de Naraku provocarle náuseas. Quiso alejarse del hanyou araña mientras su cuerpo temblaba inmóvil y ajeno a las órdenes de su mente, cuando el propio Naraku apretó con más fuerza su mentón y la lanzó furiosamente contra una de las paredes, haciendo que las tablas de madera de la construcción se rompieran con el golpe.

Un hilillo de sangre brotó de su labio y lo limpió. Luego observó a su creador con una mirada cegada en alguna emoción que no recordaba haberle visto anteriormente. ¿Sería que Naraku estaba planeando matarla por atreverse a desafiarlo con Sesshomaru? Sus palabras aún podían ser rebeldes y tener algún efecto en él, así que lo retó, sin dejar de verlo con esa mirada autosuficiente y decidida—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Naraku? —Kagura tragó saliva dolorosamente cuando la mirada de Naraku abandonó su rostro y caminó lejos de ella, con esa muda advertencia de que la traición no se le perdonaría y la posesión en el rostro a más no poder.

Y luego se detuvo, recomponiendo el semblante frío y calculador de un cerebro perverso y brillante maquinando planes.

De alguna forma, encontrarse con Kanna, materializada del mismo aire, frente a sus narices, apuntando el espejo directo en él, lo hizo recordar que aún no era infalible y había detalles que perdía. Aún no se había convertido en el ser superior que aspiraba.

—Desaparece de mi vista. Y deja de jugar con Sesshomaru, Kagura. Tengo ya un encargo para ti y no lo incluye a él. —Eso era un tema parcialmente cierto, pero por ahora era suficiente para que Kagura se mantuviera en paz y preparada para evitar a cierto perro con quien se había estado viendo.

Ella le vio recelosa, sintiéndose en evidencia, pero no dijo más nada antes de atinar a levantarse y huir de él. Mejor no tentar su suerte, no fuera que Naraku cambiara de opinión en cuanto a castigarla.

No fue sino hasta que se quedó realmente solo en el cuarto (con Kanna de fondo, aunque para efectos prácticos, era como si no estuviera ahí), reflexionó acerca de la estupidez que había cometido con Kagura.

Esa mujer podría ser su perdición si no tenía cuidado. Aún peor que Kikyou. Tenía que encontrar la forma de tenerla ocupada para que no interfiriera con su persona, para que no le jodiese los planes con Inuyasha. ¡Pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa jodida sensación que lo había retorcerse de malestar!

Que aún era _medio humano_. Y estaba _celoso_.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ ¿Reviews, por favor? :) ¡Gracias! Agatha, espero que te haya gustado, lo hice con todo mi cariño para ti ;D

Nos estamos leyendo :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
